marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Anna-May Parker (Earth-18119)
| CurrentAlias = Spiderling | Aliases = AMP, The Patternmaker, Skull Spider | EditorialNames = Spider-Girl | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = Formerly , Spider-ArmyCategory:Spider-Army members (Multiverse) | Relatives = Anna Watson (maternal grandaunt); Ben Parker (parental granduncle, deceased); May Parker (parental grandaunt, deceased); Gayle Byrnes (maternal aunt); Peter Parker (father); Mary Jane Watson-Parker (mother); May Parker (sister, deceased); Kevin Byrnes (maternal cousin); Tommy Byrnes (maternal cousin) | Universe = Earth-18119 | BaseOfOperations = Queens, New York City, New York, Earth-18119; formerly Regency, Battleworld, Earth-15513 | CharRef = | Gender = Female | Height = 5'5" | Weight = 118 lbs | Eyes = Green | Hair = Red | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer, Student | Education = High School | Origin = Human mutate | PlaceOfBirth = New York City | Creators = Dan Slott; Adam Kubert | First = Amazing Spider-Man: Renew Your Vows Vol 1 1 | First2 = (As Annie Parker) (As AMP) (As Spiderling) | Quotation = I am Annie May Parker... and I'm a menace! Just like my dad! | Speaker = Annie Parker | QuoteSource = Amazing Spider-Man: Renew Your Vows Vol 1 4 | HistoryText = Annie Parker is the daughter of Spider-Man and Mary Jane Watson-Parker. Secret Wars After the Multiverse was destroyed by incursions, and recreated in the form of Battleworld, Annie and her family found themselves in a domain known as the Regency, fashioned from the remnants of Earth-18119 by the iron will of God Emperor Doom. Her mother and she were attacked by Venom, but saved by her father. This traumatic event would leave a scar on young Annie, as she would often have nightmares of the "shadowthing." As she grew up, Annie would develop spider-powers of her own, causing her parents to fear that she would be taken away by the Regent. One day, she would find out that the Power family was secretly the Power Pack and witnessed her father use his powers to rescue them. When Kraven the Hunter realized Spider-Man was fighting like a scared father, Regent called in all families connected to Public School 122 Mamie Fay for a power screening. Despite passing, thanks to her Inhibitor Chip, a fellow classmate, Lewis, was outed as a mutant. With her father abandoning them to save Lewis, Mysterio was able to locate Annie and her mother. Luckily, however, S.H.I.E.L.D. found them first. Reunited with the Power Pack, Annie was given a costume to go along with her powers, much to her mother's dismay. Suddenly, the Sinister Six invade the base. As they were escaping, Annie turned back and quickly subdued Boomerang, Rhino, Shocker, and Kraven. This convinced her mother to turn back and, together, rescue her father. Invading Empire Unlimited's headquarters, Annie quickly dispatched Doctor Shannon Stillwell, despite the villain's superior strength. She started removing Regent's connection to the heroes' stasis cells, effectively depleting his powers. When Regent arrived to stop them, Annie's father broke free of his imprisonment and tackled Regent out the window. AMP, her new code name, jumped out the window and used an Inhibitor Chip-infused Trick Arrow to depower Regent; however, even with his powers neutralized, the Regent was still a threat. Peter, Annie, and MJ teamed up to beat him up, but the Regent got hold of Annie. Peter bluffed his way next to the Regent, and made a joke that caused the villain to laugh and be distracted for long enough so Peter could strike a finishing blow that knocked him out, though he had initially intended to deal a killing blow. S.H.I.E.L.D. proceeded to take the Regent into custody using an improvised restraining unit created by the Prowler. With the Regent neutralized, Peter, MJ, and Annie resumed their normal lives. Brawl in the Family Shortly after Peter Parker took up being Spider-Man once more, Mole Man attacked the ruins of Empire Unlimited Headquarters. As Peter and MJ faced the threat, Annie’s premonitions showed her parents fighting Moloids, so she suited up to join the fight. Shortly thereafter she was captured, though she was quickly rescued by her parents. While Peter and MJ argued about their daughter being in danger as a superhero, Annie slipped away to confront the villain herself. The Parkers defeated Mole-Man and his army soon after, and Anna-May was dubbed ‘Spiderling’ by her father following the success. School Daze Later, during Peter’s birthday party at MJ's in SoHo, the Parkers were approached by Professor X, who showed interest in Anna-May as a possible student at Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. Annie toured the school with Jubilee and Shine. While arguing with Jubilee, Annie was struck by a premonition which showed her parents and the X-Men getting attacked in the Danger Room. At that moment, the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants struck on the school grounds. Annie and Katie were taken into Cerebro by Magneto, where it was revealed that Jubilee had betrayed the X-Men. Annie grew increasingly furious with Jubilee, upsetting Kate, who used her powers to cause a distraction, allowing both of them to escape. Anna-May later attacked Jubilee upon seeing her ambush the X-Men.Spiderling and her parents went to confront Magneto and Emma Frost; Spinneret took down both. With the villains apprehended, Peter and MJ concluded that they would talk about allowing Annie to attend the school. Curse of the Green Goblin The Parkers pursued Rhino, however Spiderling was forced to stay behind. Spider-Man and Spinneret became incapacitated, and Annie rushed in to help. As a result, she was kidnapped by the Rhino and his masked goons. Annie wakes up to find herself imprisoned in Oscorp, with Normie Osborn. The two bicker, with Normie revealing how lonely he was and Annie sympathizing with him. She told him that killing Spider-Man wouldn't make him happy, and offered him her friendship. While the Goblin Mech attacked the city, Spinneret rescued Annie, with the help of Liz Allan. They find Normie injured, stating that he attempted to stop the mech. He informed them that Ms. January was piloting the Goblin Armor. Spiderling was guided by Normie throughout the mech, where she ultimately destroyed the armor. Later, Normie thanked Spiderling and the two become friends. | Personality = Described by Professor Xavier as a charming girl. Annie is bright, curious and full of energy. She has the same sense of responsibility as her father, as well as her mother's headstrong attitude. | Powers = *'Superhuman Strength' *'Superhuman Speed' *'Superhuman Agility' *'Wall-Crawling' *'Spider-Sense' *'Precognition:' Anna's Spider-Sense is much more evolved than that of her father and allows her to see events in great detail shortly before they happen. *'Web of Life and Destiny Manipulation:' As the Patternmaker, Spiderling can read the connections of the Web of Life and forge them into something stronger, such as using them to create mystical armor for herself and others made from the Web's threads. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = * Inhibitor Chip * Spiderling's Suit | Transportation = | Weapons = * Web-Shooters | Notes = | Trivia = * Annie was eight years old as of and turned sixteen at the end of . | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Parker Family Category:Watson Family Category:Wallcrawling Category:Human/Spider Hybrids Category:Public School 122 Mamie Fay Student Category:Superhuman Senses Category:Energy Senses Category:Precogs Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Interdimensional Travelers Category:Secret Wars (2015) participants Category:Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder Category:Public School 71 Student Category:Midtown High School Student Category:Spider-Geddon participants